Talk:Michael De Santa
Michael Klebitz The man in the screen capture looks a slight bit like Johnny from the Lost and Damned. I think it could be his older brother Michael, an army captain who at the time of TLAD is 39. The mystery man looks like hes in his early forties, and in the trailer, he never claims he was a criminal, so perhaps he's putting an end to his military career and settling down in Los Santos. Any thoughts or arguements? :No, its a new GTA Era so there won't be any characters from previous games, its not him and it looks nothing like Johnny. Tom Talk 21:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) That's a good point, I didn't know Rockstar announced that all GTA 4 references will be wiped. It certainly eliminates any ideas for who the man could be. I would still argue that the man has resembles Johnny, but of course that makes no point now. :There will still be a few references but probably just a few names on walls like GTA IV had, and I don't see any resemblance to Johnny. Tom Talk 10:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it does, hence why it's called GTA V and not GTA Los Santos or any other name, thats just how Rockstar do it. Tom Talk 00:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :What are you guys on about? Rockstar never announced that GTA V would start a new era. In fact, they said that they have three era's: 2d universe (GTA 1 - GTA 2), 3d universe (GTA 3 - GTA Vice City Storie) and the HD universe (GTA IV Onwards). Unless some new kind of gaming technology is created which completely changes the look of gta. Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 05:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You don't understand what a GTA Era is. GTA III and all the GTA III games are GTA III Era, GTA IV and the expansion packs are GTA IV Era, GTA V and whatever comes with it will be GTA V Era, thats how Rockstar have always done it with GTA. A GTA Era has nothing to do with technology it is a new GTA Universe, that means while some businesses, cars and names of places reappear everything else is different, this means no returning characters. Tom Talk 13:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) How do we know that he is the protagonist? The teaser trailer never implied he was? We don't even know if the trailer is actual gameplay. Sliderkk 20:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Salvatore Leone was the narrator in one of GTA III's trailer, here's the YouTube link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCkreaJIpxw, so maybe it's their bog standard way of doing it.White&Gold 19:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : A Caucasian narrorator with a unnamed man that is also Caucasian whom appears multiple times in the trailer? Just please use logic. Slowrider7 11:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::There is no such thing as logic when it comes to a Wiki. It is either fact or speculation. This page should be labelled speculation because at the moment, no one but Rockstar knows who the protagonist is. Saying that you know for sure just using logic is not how Wiki works. You need fact. Don't get me wrong, I think he could be the protagonist but it's just speculation on my part and everyone else. --Raadec 11:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::He could very well be a major charactor in the story and not the protagonist. Until rock star actually confirms who the protagonist is, this page should be labeled as speculation (if that is possible). Cbriggs108 14:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::No i agree with slowrider. theres speculation and theres just out right ridiculous bullshit. If your another person saying its tommy claude or cj you clearly dont know rockstar that well. Yes we dont know for sure who the protgonist is but i stronglly believe its the caucasian guy shown through out the trailer. (gameplay.) Shantytownkid :::::No confirmation states he is the protagonist. He just appears in one shot, just because it's a close up everything thinks he's the protagonist. He looks a bit undetailed to be the main character imo, even if he is seen multiple times. NT92 00:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Speculation I know that speculation has no place on a wiki, but this man could o could not be the protaginist. It shows that latino guy a few times as well. But He is the one that is speaking or is he? We will have to wait and see. T-888 17:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :The player is old tommy vercetti you can just tell ::This page is only for official information only and not speculation. Dan the Man 1983 22:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Tommy would be 60, think about things logically before making comments. Tom Talk 22:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::The GTA III era is lobng since over... its not Tommy. SgtByrd 02:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) SGT Byrd. :::::I know Tommy is cool and averything, but you gotta give it up by now people, We are not going to see anymore GTA III Era charcters in in the new eras. I hate to break it to you but the only things brigeing the eras are Ads, Cities and Lazlow, so lets get over it, come on admission is the first step to recovery. T-888 00:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Just Fan Speculation This article is just speculation. That just might me another main character and not the protagonist. The guy overlooking the city looks older than the robber and the guy in the blue convertible. They might be two different people. They shouldn't make a page on this until we know for sure. Zachmt97 02:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :They look identical, it's obvious that he was the man talking, which strongly suggests that he is the protagonist. Tom Talk 16:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::It's still just specualtion if he's the protagonist. They shouldn't make a page on this until Rockstar announces the protagonist. Zachmt97 02:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::yead^. But dude up there saying its the lation guy. dont be fkin dumb. Does the man really sound like a young latino thug to you. or vaguely look like somebody with family trying to retire. ::::I'm talking about the middle-aged white guy overlooking the city. People are saying the guy overlooking the city is the same as the robber and guy in blue convertible. The guy overlooking the city looks older than the other two. Zachmt97 21:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::I personally hope this ned luke aka albert da silva is the protagonist. and only protagonist. His backstory (although very little is known) is already intriguing. Ned Luke It has been confirmed by actor Ned Luke that it is his voice heard in the trailer, and that his character is called Albert de Silva. It is however still unknown if he's the protagonist, or simply a support character. :Rockstar haven't confirmed anything yet so as far as I'm concerned thats a rumour, IMDB is not a reliable source. Tom Talk 20:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::yes^. But out of most of these bullshit rumours this one is actually trully believable. an actor let it slip on twitter, Ned luke looks and sounds like said protagonist of the trailer, and his work is similair to the newer gta actors. tv crime shows like law and order. :::On a video i saw that the name of the protagonist is Alberto De Silva and is going to be voiced by Ned Luke ::::I'm going to allow this rumor post to stand on the talk page because it's "grounded", unlike the stupid stuff about the protagonists being Tommy or CJ. But we're not adding this stuff to the article either. Jeff (talk| ) 06:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::This is fake.... its rumor and not confirmed.... the link you posted shows does not show GTAV on his profile. The IMDB gta v thing was added by some wannabe dude... it has sinced been removed from IMDB. SgtByrd 02:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Whatever happened to a female Protagonist? Or was that a rumor? I would've thought it would've been good as you've played as a mute guy, a middle aged drug lord and a Eastern European (ish) mobster, why not a female Protagonist? Or do you think the guy is a teaser?--MrLVD 10:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Why would you want to play as a female character? I mean atleast 60% of gta players are male so why? I find it EXTREMELY awkward to play as a female character specially if people are watching because they call me gay for playing as a girl. plus I cant relate to a female character I just cant. Or maybe you guys want a female character the same reason people keep making female characters in saints row because of your hormones? thats the only logical reason I can think of. Well I dont want GTA V to be nurotic atleast in my opinion. ::I'm a girl. While I don't particularly mind playing a male protagonist, I do wish there'd be a GTA game with a female protagonist. Games in general are short on female protagonists! Getting called gay for playing a female character or having trouble relating to them sounds odd, to me. DarwinSighs 00:10, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I can relate to a femal character its just the sheer awkwardness that makes it hard. I wont mind if I play as a girl in a horror game or in very story focused games but gta for me is about the action. Dont get me wrong I DO think girls are good for action centerd games take Lara Croft for example But for me gta is like a guys night out. But I do think there should be another gta game with a female protagonist. Why another? because gta 1 had 4 selectable female protagonist(s) so there is already a first. ::::I would be happy with a female protagonist. But I don't think there'll ever be one in a 3D GTA game. A lot of the things that have existed since the first 3D GTA games, like picking up prostitutes and going to stripclubs, would just be weird with a female protagonist. Either they make her a lesbian, which would be incredibly hard to do non-offensively and people would still claim they just did it for fanservice. Or, they make the strippers and prostitutes male, which I don't think I have to explain why that wouldn't go over. Rockstar has other games they could put a female protagonist in, like the probable Bully sequel or possibly another Red Dead game. They might try using a female protagonist if they make a GTA5 era game like Chinatown Wars though. Jeff (talk| ) 05:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Wife and Kids I noticed on the page it has listed an unnamed wife and unnamed children. I can see how the trailer may promote that idea but, I however belive he dose'nt have this "family" yet. To me, his speech sounds like thats what he wants in the future. You know, like an American Dream. In fact, I believe that is his American dream he wishes to pursue with the help of the almighty doller. 00:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) DLCs There is great possibility this will be like in GTA Episodes from LC. 2 different storylines in same city. One storyline from the why did I move here? voice and one from that african american guy who was shown couple of times. If im correct there is going to be a mission simmilar to GTA4's diamond deal in museum mission, where all protagonists met up at same place. So that means in caucasian protagonist's mission you will go rob it and in african-american's you will be a getaway driver. Or maybe African american's storyline will just be a DLC(i seriusly hope not). But after all there could be some charaters from prev. eras making a return example Patrick McRearry. Maybe he is one of those two friends of first protagonist that were in golf course and robbing bank. It is possible that he makes a return just like El Burro from GTA when he made return in GTA III Protagonist's name I Think that the protagonist's name is Albert De Silva, according to the rockstar site. What do you think about it? Rockstar's site says nothing of the sort. 16:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Nope, sorry, it's Ned Luke. Mike Cui (talk) 04:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ned Luke is the name of the actor that supposably plays the protagonist, this is just speculation though. Nobody things the character is named Ned Luke. Tom Talk 13:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC)